Streght of the wind
by Kida-Sarako
Summary: (FuuXFerio) A new boy got trasfered to Fuu's school. How will they fall in love?
1. A new boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight. But I should!!!  
  
Note: There maybe some wrong grammas; sorry, English is not my birth language.  
  
The strength of the winds.  
  
Fuu woke up in the morning and look at her lock. It said 6:00 A.M. She quietly gets out of bed and get dressed. She slid into her school uniform, she knows it was too early to get dressed, but it's the first day of school and she wants to get there early. After that, she went down stair, carefully not waking up her parents. She then started to make breakfast, bacon and eggs for today.  
  
After she done, her mom and dad and finally awake and started to eat the food she made. Fuu tried to eat fast, that was easy because she don't eat munch. After she done it was about 6:45 A.M. She said goodbye to her parents, grab her book bag then start walking to her school.  
  
As usual, she waited at the spot where her 2 best friends would meet her. While waiting, she pulled out a book and read.  
  
"Hey Fuu!" she heard a red-haired girl yelled.  
  
"Hikaru, you don't have to yell that loud." Another voice complained.  
  
Fuu pulled her head out of the book she was reading and greeted her friends. "Hello Miss Umi. Hello Miss Hikaru." She greeted. Umi is still complaining about Hikaru yelling so loud, while Hikaru said that she was only greeting her. She can't help but smiled at the sight.  
  
After the fight was over, they started to walk to school together. Fuu once again pulled out the book she had yet to finish, and continue her reading.  
  
"Fuu, can you please not reading for 1 minute?" It was Umi who was always complaining about Fuu reading.  
  
"But Miss Umi, this book is very interesting; I think you might like it. I think you just like one of the knights in here." She answered.  
  
"Really? What is it about anyway?" Umi asked, wondering about the book.  
  
"This book is about 3 girls who got selected to be the Legendary Magic Knights. I think the Knight of Water is just like you." Fuu said. It was truth, the knights have blue hair just like her friend, and so is their personality.  
  
"Cool, now it sounds interesting." Umi said, imagining her as a beautiful knight.  
  
"Ohh, does it have any one like me in it?" Hikaru asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, Miss Hikaru. I think the Knight of Fire is very alike to you." Fuu answered, and then she found the page where they showed the picture of the 3 Magical Knights.  
  
"Look, this is the Water Knight." Fuu pointed to a blue haired knight. "And the Fire Knight." Pointed her finger to another knight.  
  
"You look like this Knight Fuu. What is her element?" Hikaru said, as she pointed to a brow haired Knight.  
  
"That's the Knight of Wind. And I too thinks she very munch like me." She answered, smiling.  
  
After they got to school, Umi was really into her book right now. Then an idea popped to her head.  
  
"Oh, I got it! There'll be a Halloween dance in 2 weeks; we can dress as the knights in here. I can make the costumes. But I'll need some help too."  
  
"Umi, that's a great idea!" Hikaru said out loud.  
  
"But first, Fuu, I will need lots of pictures on the Magic Knights for information about their clothes and stuff, ok? And Hikaru, I told you not to yell!" Umi said, she had wondered for weeks what she should wear for Halloween and this is perfect.  
  
Fuu smiled again. Umi sure can make nice clothes, and she loves making them. Being around her friends she can't help but smiles all the times. Then the bell ranged, time to get to 1st period. They said goodbye and each get to the classes they got assigned to.  
  
Fuu's 1st period was History. She likes History, because she loves to learn about the people in the past, and how they live, and other stuff. As the teacher entered the room, she already started reading the first chapter of her history book.  
  
"Hello class. I'm Mr. Keido. I'd like to introduce you to a new student." The teacher said, as a green haired boy enter the room with his hand on his back. "This is Ferio, he just got transferred here. Please feel welcome here Ferio." Mr. Keido said.  
  
"Hi, what's up? I'm Ferio, nice to meet you." He said to the class.  
  
"You can take a seat anywhere you want, Ferio." Mr. Keido said, then he ready to start the lesson.  
  
All the girls seem to be really interested in this new kid. But not Fuu, she doesn't care munch about boys like Umi does, so she just listen to the lesson.  
  
Meanwhile, Ferio's trying to find a seat. All the girls are seemed to be very interested in him, but he doesn't like that munch attentions. Just then, he spotted a brow-haired girl who doesn't even care if he exited, and was listening to the lesson carefully. There's a seat next to her, so he grab it and sit down. He can feel the disappointments in the other girls' eyes.  
  
Then he turned and looks at the girl he sits next to. Then he saw the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. Then he keep staring at her, not focusing on the lesson.  
  
"Excuse me, sir? May I ask why are you staring at me like that?" Fuu asked, she don't like the feeling of a boy staring at her.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, I'm sorry." Ferio answered, feeling like a fool.  
  
"It's ok, but please don't do that again and focus on the lesson." After that, she goes back to the lesson.  
  
'Wow, she's good at making me feel like an idiot.' Ferio thought, and then focused a little bit on the lesson.  
  
Fuu can hear some girls whispering about something, but she just ignores it. What's so special about a new boy sitting next to you? Nothing. She answered in her head  
  
~~ Skip to lunch. ~~  
  
Fuu had found her friends waving for her at a table. She set her food down and started to eat. Next to her was the book about the Magic Knights. Umi's and Hikaru's boyfriends, Ascot and Lantis, who was also there, was talking about something which she doesn't pay munch attention to.  
  
Ascot was on the basketball team of the school, and he also one of the best player since he was tall and all. And Lantis was also one of the popular boys in school. Fuu thinks that her friends were so lucky to have them as boyfriends. For her, she never really thought about it, not at all.  
  
Fuu turned the books to the page where she last read it.  
  
"They now know that it is their destiny to save this world, from al the pain and sorrow had been caused by the High Priest Zagato. Standing from the mountain, they can see that Cephiro was still having it beautiful glory. But in their heart, they wonder how long these views they are seeing can last."  
  
"Fuu, can you lay off the book for a while? Ascot's trying to introduce us to a new friend of his." Her reading was interrupted by Umi's voice.  
  
Fuu lay her book down, wondering when will she finish it. Then she looks up to see that the person interrupted her from reading one of the best books she ever read. She then saw the face of the boy who sits next to her in her History class.  
  
"His name's Ferio, he just got transferred here. He in my Math class, I think he's pretty cool." Ascot said as the boy sits down next to Fuu.  
  
"Thanks for the comment, Ascot." Ferio thanks. He knows he can make friends easily.  
  
"Hi Ferio. I'm Hikaru, nice to meet you." The red-headed girl said, and shakes his hand wildly.  
  
"Hi ya, I'm Umi. What's up?" Umi said, smiling.  
  
"I'm Lantis." Lantis said.  
  
"Hello." Fuu said, shortly. She really wish to return to her reading, instead of saying hello to some boy that she doesn't know.  
  
Fuu is the type of person who doesn't trust boys right away. Her sister told her that, and she always keeps that in mind. Maybe that could be one of the reason she don't have a boyfriend.  
  
Ferio turned and saw the girl he meets in 1st period. He was a little surprised when everyone tells him their name but her. He wonders if she hates him or something.  
  
"Excuses me, but I didn't quite catch your name." Ferio said to Fuu, whose head is in the book once again.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Fuu. Hououji Fuu." She answered, blushed a little for being so rude.  
  
"You got to forgive Fuu, she always have her head in those books." Umi said.  
  
'Really? I like her type.' Ferio thought.  
  
----------------------  
  
That's all for now. Please review and tell me what you think. The more reviews the faster I'll write the next chapter. 


	2. Who will be the prince?

"Hi, may I sit here?" A soft voice asked.  
  
"Huh?" Ferio opened one of his eyes and see a blond-haired girl sit down next to him.  
  
"Hi sis." Ferio said, caught a little surprised by his sister.  
  
"I see that you've made some friends, that's nice. Hi, I'm Emeraude. And you don't have to introduce again, I already heard you." Emeraude smiled as she says.  
  
Everyone looked wide-eyed to see Ferio's sister. Emeraude was a beautiful girl, with blond hair, and blue eyes. How can they possibly be siblings? But Emeraude was confused.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" She said as she looks at everyone at the table.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Hikaru answered; don't want to made Ferio feel bad.  
  
But Fuu, she knows what everyone's thinking. She, herself was wondering too. So she speaks up.  
  
"Oh, they're just surprised. How could a beautiful and well mannered girl like you be his sister?" Fuu said, and then everyone on the table looked at her.  
  
You can't blame them. Fuu had always been nice to everyone, and not the type of person who says that type of thing. Umi maybe, but Fuu is totally not.  
  
"Thank you for your compliment. I too, sometimes wonder how could that possible." Emeraude answered, give a sweet smile.  
  
"Come on sis." Ferio said.  
  
Everyone in every school he and his sister been to had said that. Emeraude is to well mannered, nice, beautiful, smart ect. But he's none of that, no wonder everyone looked wide-eyed.  
  
"I was just joking, Ferio. Of course you can't really blame them; we have very different hair colors too." Emeraude said, then take one piece of chip and put it in her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, that's the only reason we were wondering." Umi said, sweat-dropped. "Right guys?"  
  
"Yeah. That's the only reason." Everyone answered.  
  
Fuu, who feel bad for saying what she just did. She doesn't know why but it just slipped out of her mouth. She thinks she'll apologize to Ferio when she can.  
  
~~ After school. ~~  
  
'Man, I lost my Math book. Now I have to borrow it from the library. It's the worse place in school, next to the classes.' Ferio thoughts as he rushing to the library.  
  
After he had reached the door, he stopped for air from running. He likes to run a lot. As he enters to find a Math book, he noticed someone was there too.  
  
"Hi, did you lose your book too?" After he said that, he recognized that it was Fuu.  
  
"Huh?" Fuu asked, turning from her book, she thought she's the only one here after school.  
  
"Oh, hi Fuu." Ferio said.  
  
"Hello Ferio. What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I lost my Math book, so I have to borrow one from the library." Ferio answered, scratching his head.  
  
"Your Math book?" Fuu asked, and then started searching her book bag. After a while, she pulls out a book.  
  
"Is this is? I saw it lying on the ground next to our lunch table. I was about to but it in lost and found after school, but I got so caught up in reading this book." Fuu hold out the Math book, smiling.  
  
"That's my Math book alright. It has my name at the back of it." Ferio say, happily. "Thanks."  
  
"Oh, I didn't see your name. Maybe because all of us write our name in the front of the book." Fuu turned to book and see Ferio's name written in green ink.  
  
"Yeah, but I like to write it in the end. Sometimes I like do things a little backward" Ferio smile, and take his book back from Fuu.  
  
"Thanks again. Are you gonna stay here?" Ferio asked. He surprised to find someone who likes being in a library.  
  
"No, I think I should go home now anyway." She picked up her book bag and walk out of the library with Ferio.  
  
On their way home, they talked about lots of things. And Fuu was surprised that they have things in common. She had a good time talking to him.  
  
~~ 1 week before the dance. ~~  
  
Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu is busy making the outfit of the knights. Fu had spent hours looking up good pictures of the knights and the details of their outfit, headset. And now they have started working on it.  
  
"Let's see. There are 3 knights, right? And each of us has kind of the same cloth, except for the colors and headsets." Umi said as she looks at the pictures and importations from Fuu's research.  
  
"Wait, it also said here that there's a prince in here." Hikaru pointed out the picture of a green-haired prince, with white outfit.  
  
"That's so cool. We still have time left to do one more outfit. Maybe we should make that one. What do you think?" Umi asked. She loves to make cloths, especially cloths of knights and princess.  
  
"I think that's a great idea, Miss Umi." Fuu say. She like to make the cloths too. Even though she didn't finish her book yet, it had become her favorite book.  
  
"But who should wear it?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"I want ascot to wear it." Umi said.  
  
"But I like Lantis to be the prince." Hikaru said.  
  
After that, they started fighting about who should be the prince. Fuu know best to stay out of it.  
  
"Ok, let's stop and think." Umi said, finally. "The prince have green hair, correct? So we need to find someone with green hair. Who do we know have green hair?"  
  
Then they closed their eyes and think. After a while, Hikaru got it.  
  
"Ferio!! He has green hair. He could be the only one in the school with that type of hair color." Hikaru yelled.  
  
"Ferio? Ok, fine." Umi said, giving up. "But we have to ask him if he wanted to wear it first. Fuu, can you ask him?"  
  
"Me? Why me, Miss Umi?" Fuu asked, confused.  
  
"Because I have to complete the cloths. And Hikaru is too childish to ask." Umi said, pointing at the smiling Hikaru.  
  
"Ok, I'll ask him then." Fuu said. Thinking that this also a good chance to said sorry for what she said another day.  
  
~~ Next day-At lunch. ~~  
  
"Hey, Fuu." Ferio waves for her to come.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Fuu asked, looking around for her friends.  
  
"I think they've finished their lunch." Ferio said, eating his chip.  
  
"Oh, I've got something to ask you." Fuu said, remember what she has to him.  
  
"About what?" Ferio asked.  
  
"You see, me, Miss Umi, and Miss Hikaru is working on our outfit for the up coming dance. We made outfits base from my favorite book about 3 knights. But there's also a prince in it. So we were wondering if you want to be the prince." Fuu explained.  
  
"But why me?" He was a little confused.  
  
"Because the prince has green hair. And you could be the only one in the school who has that color of hair. But it is ok if you don't want to." Fuu answered.  
  
"No, I want to be the prince. It was cool that you guys make costumes like that. I always wanted to be a prince." He said.  
  
"Oh and Ferio?" Fuu started.  
  
"What?" Ferio asked again.  
  
"I wanted to say sorry..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, that wasn't much. Sorry, I'm writing this at like, 1:00 A.M. Sorry for the long wait too. Please review. I have to go somewhere in 3 days; I'll be back in 2 or 3 weeks. I'll update ASAP ok? Please,please,please review. 


End file.
